dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Mage (Origins)
} |supertitle = Specialization |name = Blood Mage |icon = Classico_bloodmage.png‎ |type = Mage |effects = |description = Every mage can feel the dark lure of blood magic. Originally learned from demons, these dark rites tap into the power of blood, converting life into mana and giving the mage command over the minds of others. Such power comes with a price, though; a blood mage must sacrifice their own health, or the health of allies, to fuel these abilities }} Blood Mage is one of the mage specializations in Dragon Age: Origins. Blood mages employ dark rites, originally taught to mortals by demons, in order to access more powerful magic. They must be willing to sacrifice their own life force or that of others in order to wield this power. Blood Mage spells Unlocking Dragon Age: Origins During the Arl of Redcliffe quest line, a mage Warden can unlock the specialization if they enter the Fade to confront the desire demon. No other class can unlock it (even if Jowan is authorized to send a non-mage Warden), nor can any NPC mage sent in the Warden's stead. At the end of this Fade episode, you'll meet up with the true form of the desire demon; if you elect to converse with it, and strike a deal, one of the rewards available is the Blood Mage specialization. Additionally if you save before this final meeting, after you unlock the Blood Mage specialization you can revert to that save point. If your skill in persuasion is high enough you can intimidate the desire demon twice to get the ideal outcome. Converse with the desire demon, say that you want it to release the boy, say that you would need coaxing, ask what you would you give me, choose the (Intimidate) option, then select the (intimidate) option again, choose the "Keep it simple. Something to increase my talents." You will have saved Connor without the negative epilogue consequences, and recieved a Tome of Arcane Technique to further increase you power as a mage. (If you do decide to the original route of making a deal without replaying the conversation again, the plot results are the same as if you kill the demon – until the epilogue, which will reveal a different fate for Connor. (See here for the desire demon dialogue tree.) Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * It can be unlocked by purchasing the manual from the bartender at The Crown and Lion tavern in Amaranthine. * Additionally, the Baroness may also teach this specialization to the Warden-Commander during the Shadows of the Blackmarsh quest, if she is persuaded to give another reward in return for the latter's help in dealing with the villagers. ** This is currently bugged for , however there is an unofficial fix for PC users. Blood Mage restricted/improvement gear , obtained by completing Proving After Dark quest in Orzammar , worn by Avernus in the Warden's Keep DLC , found inside an egg in the Mountainside Caverns (while this item does not have the "Improves blood magic" property, it can only be used by a character with the Blood Mage specialization) , found in an armoire during the Freedom for Anders quest in the Awakening expansion , appears in inventory after completing The Golems of Amgarrak DLC Specialization combinations Arcane Warrior The Arcane Warrior is a particularly useful solution to a low mana pool. Constitution is highly recommended with this combination. Blood Wound is an excellent asset for the more offensive Arcane Warrior or a tank drawing threat. Spirit Healer While it may seem counterintuitive, Blood Mage actually synergizes quite well with Spirit Healer. For this build, it is recommended that the Blood Mage keep the Cleansing Aura sustainable active at all times. Use mana to cast spells, and when it gets low, switch to Blood Magic. A healer's biggest concern is running out of mana, but with Blood Magic that won't be a problem. While it is true that Blood Magic greatly decreases the effectiveness of healing spells on the PC, the ability has a short cooldown. Thus, if you don't wish to use Blood Sacrifice, simply switch off Blood Magic and heal yourself. You will be able to switch it on again very shortly. Shapeshifter After using certain spells including Blood Wound soon after, using Flying Swarm is a method of replenishing health to cast more spells after reverting to humanoid form. Battlemage A potent combination with Blood Mage. A high constitution is highly recommended for this build. The Draining Aura sustainable is extremely powerful, and can greatly enhance survivability when surrounded by enemy mobs; the downside is that it consumes mana rapidly. Thus, an effective tactic can be to activate Draining Aura and Blood Magic. Draining Aura will use mana, while spells will use health. While it is true that Draining Aura will not restore nearly as much health, it will still stave off death for a long time when going toe-to-toe with mobs. With the Stoic passive, you should be getting mana every time you're damaged, so if health drops too low, simply switch off Blood Magic and let Draining Aura refill your health. Keeper Very high AOE non-friendly-fire DPS is achievable when Blood Wound is coupled with One With Nature. To increase the damage further, with enough constitution, Nature's Vengeance can be used after the DoTs have been placed and the new Awakening spell Time Spiral can be used to plant yet another stackable Blood Wound and Nature's Vengeance if required. This technique becomes even more devastating with two mages and is likely safest with a rogue (for trap detecting as the mages need to get up close) and a tank (mages may still be vulnerable, after all they're expelling health). Using this strategy while wearing would assist in steady damage output. Notes * Despite the in-universe controversy surrounding blood magic, the Blood Mage specialization is almost never commented upon and has no negative plot consequences. There is however a small dialogue change to acknowledge that the Warden is a Blood Mage when speaking with Uldred (just before the battle with him in the Broken Circle quest). Morrigan will also have a different line of dialogue for a Blood Mage when telling the Warden about the Dark Ritual. * Cut content restored via mods can result in Wynne attacking the player at the end of Broken Circle if the specialization is used during the questline. This can be avoided by passing a persuasion check. * Even if you don't intend to use Blood Magic, the passive benefits can be very useful. The bonus spellpower can be used with Spell Wisp, Spell Might, Vulnerability Hex, Affliction Hex, elemental staves (plus other gear), Staff Focus, Arcane Mastery and Shale's Stone Aura tree for extremely high staff damage. It will also improve the damage of spellpower based spells cast normally, resulting in powerful combinations. External links * Blood Magic Guide on Gamefaqs Category:Dragon Age: Origins specializations